


The Hands

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Supergirl's eyes widened as soon as she viewed a preacher leading people into a tent. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	The Hands

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Supergirl's eyes widened as soon as she viewed a preacher leading people into a tent. *When did that guy appear in Smallville? When I saw Clark recently?* She focused on the preacher's dark garments and long hair. Supergirl flew to him and frowned. She watched while he smiled and nodded. 

''Reverend Amos Howell.'' 

''Mmm hmm. What are you up to?'' Supergirl wished to know. 

''Unity brings everyone together,'' Reverend Amos Howell said. 

Supergirl glanced at other people entering the tent. *Nothing unusual.* She viewed Reverend Amos Howell waving and abandoned him. 

*Victims for Unity to control.* Tentacles. Not his hands.

 

THE END


End file.
